Conventionally, there have been air conditioning apparatus that use a four-way switching valve to switch between and perform a cooling operation and a heating operation, such as described in Japanese Laid-Open Publication JP-A No. 2011-80649. Specifically, the air conditioning apparatus has a refrigerant circuit configured as a result of a compressor, a four-way switching valve, an outdoor heat exchanger, an expansion valve, and an indoor heat exchanger being interconnected. Additionally, the air conditioning apparatus switches the four-way switching valve to a cooling cycle state to thereby perform a cooling operation that circulates refrigerant in the order of the compressor, the outdoor heat exchanger, the expansion valve, and the indoor heat exchanger. Furthermore, the air conditioning apparatus switches the four-way switching valve to a heating cycle state to thereby perform a heating operation that circulates the refrigerant in the order of the compressor, the indoor heat exchanger, the expansion valve, and the outdoor heat exchanger.